He Hates Me
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Sequel to Parent Teacher Conference. Dick talks to Alfred about his relationship with Hinata and Damian's reaction to it.


**Here you guys go, a sequel of Parent Teacher Conference. Hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own either Batman or Naruto**

"He hates me Alfred," Dick whined as he banged his hand on the cool surface of island and pulled at his dark hair.

Alfred stood across from him with his normal stoic expression as he added the final touches on the dinner salad for later, "Now why would Master Damian hate you Master Richard?"

Dick let out a huge huff, "I told you already Alfred, and I don't want the risk of repeating it."

Only nodding, Alfred had picked up the salad bowl and walked to the fridge, "I believe he's only confused. Master Damian is not accustomed to such feelings and if he was; well, he certainly shows that he can have his father's stubborness and not admit to them."

Sitting up now, Dick pouted. At first, Dick thought of it to be kind of amusing that Damian had a bit of a crush on his teacher. He was getting to that age- Dick had actually started to count the days in which Bruce would have to give Damian "The Talk"- and after dating her personally for a while Dick had understood why. Hinata was one woman who was making Dick become less himself, and she didn't even know it.

Anyone or any girl who knew Dick knew he was the type to go fast pace in a relationship. First date meant first kiss, second date meant make-out, and Dick had usually expected to be sleeping with the girl by the third or forth. Half the time, he wasn't even the one pushing. Some even wanted to be in bed by the first, and Dick never objected. Sex was good and the girls he was with were usually people had known for awhile and decided why not when he did the asking or they did. And if it didn't work out, Dick could still get out with a good friendship in tact. With Hinata, it was totally different.

For starters, there was no sex. Seriously, Dick had gone out in a total of eight dates- about three of them were coffee meetings, four dinners, and one time that he and she had decided to ride around the streets of Gotham on his motorcyle- and he hadn't even gotten to second base. The most he ever had was simple kiss on the lips and then it was good night. Hinata hadn't even spent the night in his apartment. And- despite what most men would think he should think in a situation like this- he actually didn't mind.

"I can also see why he likes her," Dick confessed as he relaxed a bit, "She's nothing like Barbara or Kory, but she's in a league all her own, and I actually like it."

"Perhaps, but I have met to meet her, Master Richard." Alfred informed, the tone clear as day. Dick just let out a nervous laugh.

"Damian already hates me for knowing that I'm dating with his teacher, I don't want to rub salt in his wounds," Dick explained.

"Excuse me, sir, but may I remind you that the Young Master is only ten and will perhaps get over his feelings soon enough."  
>"You said it yourself Alfred, Damian's not even sure what he's feeling. And if you know him, he won't let it go until he finds out." Dick tapped his temple with his index finger.<p>

Alfred had moved on to checking on the mashed potatoes, "Perhaps then it would be best if you talk personally with the Young Master."

"Didn't I already tell you that he hates me? I'm pretty sure he has a knife aimed at my head."

"You won't have to worry about that Master Richard," Alfred then glanced into the oven where the roast was cooking, "I go through the Young Master's room and take away any knives he has stored away when he is in school."

Dick shook his head but couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. The old butler had always seemed to have a large sense of patience and throughness for the boys of Wayne Manor. He remembered having candy stored away in his room every night that would somehow disappear in the morning. For Jason, it was cigarettes. Tim, Dick wasn't so sure. And knives weren't the only thing of the deadly variety in Damian's room.

"What would we do without you, Alfred?"

"I try not to think on such things, Master Richard," the old butler was once more facing Dick, "Although I was serious about talking to Master Damian on the subject. His confusion can result in a rather nasty explosion of emotion that can come up at the wrong time."

Dick's smile was replaced by a serious and nervous expression. Alfred had a point. Damian was moody to say the least. He hadn't taken it out on anyone as of yet, which was making Tim nervous since he knew that when the dam did break, he was probably the first to feel the flood. Bruce was beginning to worry himself, aware of Dick's involvement with his son's teacher, but not his son's crush on said teacher- the man couldn't even admit to his feelings, so Dick wasn't surprised if he couldn't see it in Damian. The big bat himself had chalked it up to simply having to keep up his good behavior in an enviorment that would cause anyone with his upbringing and personality to be stressed.

Dick would think that was partially right. Hinata had told him that a boy had been bothering Damian for a while now. She had informed the boy's parents, sent him to detention, and even threatened to have him suspended a few times; but the boy was relentless. Damian hadn't told anyone about that, and Dick was actually surprised that Bruce hadn't received a phone call about Damian stringing a boy up on the flagpole. He told Bruce about the incident and so Bruce had a conference with the parents. For the past week or so, Hinata had said the boy had stopped his harassment.

"How do you explain to a ten year old boy that his feelings will pass without having to go into the birds and bees?" Dick asked while once more tapping his temple.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, "I dare not say to go that far. Master Bruce should not be denied such an important part of his son's life." Dick let out a snort, "Just explain to Master Damian that you mean him no harm by seeing Miss Hyuuga, and that he should not have to hide his feelings."

Dick sighed as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, reading the reminder of the dinner and movie date he had with Hinata in about thirty minutes. Dick blinked a few times before cursing under his breath. The downside to having a slower pace relationship was that he would perhaps become one of the many men who would forget a date.

"Master Richard, dare I say watch your language," Alfred warned.

"Sorry Alfred," Dick sent him a sheepish smile, "lost track of time and now I have to rush. Tell everyone, I'll catch them later."

With that said, Dick got up and rushed to the front door. He was putting on his coat when he looked up to catch Damian from the staircase. Brown eyes meet blue for a few seconds before the brown eyes narrowed, growled, and stormed back up the stairs. Dick bit his lower lip. That talk was not going to be easy.

**I've been thinking of possibly turning this into a sequel along with Chemistry Lab. Thing is it could be a while to update new stories since I do tend to keep doing the style of doing the same story from both Dick and Damian's point of view. It's just more fun. Let me know if you agree with this idea.**


End file.
